


The Tulip

by xdbearman



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Polyamory, Post War
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdbearman/pseuds/xdbearman
Summary: Pope已經逃避太久，而孤狼不能獨活。Yovanna給予了他一個回去的理由，讓他去把一切重建，而Pope感到猶豫⋯他還能回去嗎？也許一切還能挽救。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 先作存稿，鼓勵我要寫完他(ง’̀-‘́)ง

她的手輕撫著他的臉，一些棕黑而濕溼的長髮落在他的臉和肩膀上，空氣中散漫著情事後的氣味，混含著一些花香、果香、木質的香味、猛烈燃燒後的灰燼殘留的氣味，還有一股不與它們融合，五六月常在南美聞到的冬青的味道，縱然如此，它們相處得是如此的和諧，彷如兩人面對著面，抱著溫柔的目光，訴說著愛意，卻不互相接觸。

柔和的燈光散落在他溫柔的目光中，他們的眼睛對上了，Yovanna沒有移開她的目光，縱然他的渴求是如此明顯。她輕輕地說：「你知道我不能這樣做的。」她的手還是繼續在他的面部輕撫著，帶著愛意，掃去他的汗水，好像也掃去了一點的悲傷。那是情人的撫摸，也是知己間的安慰，有時Pope覺得她像一個母親，她幾乎知道所有他的情緒、控訴與寂寞，甚至不安，即使他從來閉口不提，當那些負面的情緒不存在，藏在心底鎖起來，快要滿溢時便買幾打啤酒，裝作只要大量的酒精便能使他不完整的靈魂填滿。「你可以的。」他抱著她婀娜的身體，把頭埋在她的肩膀上，「你明明知道你可以的，但你卻拒絕它。」他把她抱得更緊，他眼睛有點濕潤了，太久了，別人眼中無人能敵的Pope已經受折磨太久了。

「你是特別的，Santiago，你是這世界上獨一無二的。」她讓Pope抱著她，縱然這個力度有點痛，她聞著房間裡的花香，那是鬱金香的味道，她很久很久沒有看過鬱金香了，這個破地方什麼也沒有，美麗的花朵早在戰火燃起前已被踐踏成灰，但她面前不就有一朵嗎？她忍不住一笑。「你是我自出生以來聞到最誘人的鬱金香，你就是『愛的言語』、『愛的化身』，返正就那個意思。」Santiago也笑了，「我也想是，但我可是一朵黃色的，如果你拒絕我。」

「你一直都不是的⋯Santiago。」他特別喜歡Yovanna用著溫柔的聲線說他的本名，已經沒有人叫他這個名字了，也很少人知道他的真正名稱，除了一些⋯他已經斷絕聯繫很久的人，然後她總是裝作不認識他，撞上他是總是裝作無辜，除非在他情緒崩潰，或是她坦露對他的愛的時候。「這個房間一直都不只兩朵花，你知道的。『房間的大象』。」她解開Santiago抱著她的手，然後移動到他身側，再稍稍向前傾，嘴巴輕柔印上他的肩側，Pope震了一震，他整個人都感到一股電流過，那地方是難以言喻的敏感，那是他的腺體，除了氣味外唯一證明他是一個omega的證據。

他多麼希望她就這樣咬下去。

他多麼希望她就這樣很狠的把那染著泥土與水露的冬青染上他的身體，到達他身體的最深處，讓他的靈魂感到完整、圓滿，使破碎的地方不在感到疼痛。其實他不怕痛，痛使他感到存在，最大的，其實是他的寂寞。

她就這樣然自己柔軟的唇印上去，彷彿在與他的腺體接吻，舔弄著卻不下口，尖銳的牙齒偶爾在上面略過。

他感到焦躁，他渴求著，渴求著，渴求著。

「無論你走到何處，它們始終伴隨著你，你不能捨棄它們的，因為它們已經是你身體的一部分，你的鼻子已經失靈了嗎？」她始終沒有咬下去。

「你愛我嗎？」

Yovanna深深地看著他的眼，她知道他有多愛她，如果她要求Pope去放棄他職業，他的人生，他會答應的，但那是不完整的。猶如手槍沒有了它的子彈，手榴彈失去了它們的引火線，她感受到Pope的破碎。「你知道我什麼時候開始綻放嗎？」她吻了吻他濕潤的眼睛，拿被子蓋過他赤裸的腳，「雖然我並非一朵玫瑰，『玫瑰究竟如何打開它的心？然後給予這世界它所有的美麗？』」

「『這是因為它的靈魂與身體感受到那光的鼓勵，』」Pope在她的語句落下後輕輕說，輕得只有靠得如此近的Yovanna才能聽到，「『不然我們依然太過恐懼』。」Pope感到熱潮又來了，那不可控的熱度再次湧上他的肢體，Yovanna聞到鬱金的香再次在房裡濃烈起來，隨之而來的還有夏天果園那香甜的味道，青苔與柏木的淡淡氣味，還有薄荷、檀香與灰燼結合的香，最後還有一陣融合的酫香的金屬氣味，她忍不住笑了笑，「你看，你的身體正在告訴你正確的答案。」Yovanna吻上他，撕咬著他那已經紅潤的唇，「你是我的光，是我在連綿恐懼中的光，我的冬青永遠為你綻放，只為你而綻放。在這場戰爭中，我只跟隨你的指揮，一切你所要求的我都願意去完成，即使是我的生命，我都願意給你，你知道在巴西，我沒有比你更相信的人了。」她的手緩緩向下，沿著他結實的胸，到了那美麗的腹肌，她忍不住在上面留步，享受著它的紋路覆上她的手，繞過肚臍，她終於摸上那象徵Pope男性的東西。「你愛我嗎？」Pope用模糊而充滿濕氣的眼神望著Yovanna，他寧願不要這場情事，都要聽到那切實的諾言。

Yovanna眼睛從那東西離開向上望著他，靜靜的望著他喘息。他在發情，熱烈的，不可逆轉的，他的抑制劑已經不再有效。她定睛看著他肩上腫起的地方，她不用猜也知道那是她的腺體，還有他的唇，他那寂寞而散著情熱的眼睛，她十分聰明，亦大膽，但她不會標記他。味道越來越濃烈，正常來說大部分Omega在這個時候已經慢慢失去了理智，飢渴地渴求著每一個在身邊的Alpha，他們會張開雙腿期望Alpha的侵佔和豪奪，但Pope只定睛地望著他，艱難地忍著慾望。Yovanna嘆了口氣，Pope看到後馬上拍開她握著他性器的手，迅速用被子蓋著他整個人，就像一個大型的毛毛蟲。Yovanna忍不住抱著這個巨大的毛毛蟲，這實在太可愛了。「Santiago⋯Stantiago，我的光。我愛你，我當然愛你。」

Santiago露出他的頭，咬著唇看著Yovanna的那滿布溫柔的笑容，情慾已經不能再抑壓了，他的眼角變紅，熱度升高，下面已經一片濕潤，他需要一個Alpha，「操我。現在。馬上。」

Yovanna笑了，她用本來已經赤裸的身體壓上他，「親愛的，我愛妳，等你在美國的鬱金香真正綻放時，再來找我吧。」Pope向上挺然後吻上她，制止她繼續說話。

那天晚上，Yovanna還是沒有標記他。


	2. Chapter 2

那天他驚慌了，他從來沒感覺這麼害怕，他的世界再次在他眼中崩塌掉，他手在震，但他臉上一片平靜，他是極佳的表演者，無人知道他是舞台上的演員，他是無敵的，出色的軍事顧問，他也是一個極佳的槍手和搏擊者，但他不知道她在裡面。

以前他的世界已經崩塌一次，那時候的所有東西都變得支離破碎，每一個觸碰、每一口空氣、身邊每一樣慣用的物件，他都受不了，那太痛苦了，他思考著失去的定義，他付出了他最珍貴的東西，換取了愛情，現在他感覺自己是那童話中的小人魚，走得每一步都感覺如碎片刺進腳底，尖刀插進腳心，鮮血卻沒有流出來，因為那傷口在他的內裡，可能正正在心臟上，他感覺他不能夠呼吸，生命變得痛苦。他感覺鬱金香再也不會綻放，生命之花，愛之花，『愛的化身』，都化歸泥土，剩下腐爛的芳華。原來生活了這麼多年，一直都只是黃色的鬱金香，他還以為他是紅而鮮豔的。

他大概忍受了一個月，然後毫無目的地跑到了巴西的邊界。

他看到五月的忍冬。

紅而鮮豔。

『先知的化身。』


	3. Chapter 3

「對不起。」

她背對著Pope哭了。

Pope很少見到她哭，這讓他感到同等的痛。

這不是她的錯，她一點錯也沒有。

「假如我告訴你，我知道Lorea在哪裡，我知道錢在哪裡⋯」她沒有說完整個句子。她一直都很聰明，她深知Pope能理解，而有些東西不需明說。

「你知道了多久？」

「三個月。」

Pope感到被背叛，她怎能這樣對他？就在Pope對她完全信任之後，就在她成為了Pope的世界之後，就在她告訴Yovanna會永遠愛著Pope之後，她怎能如此輕易對失去了這麼多同伴的Pope這樣說？

Yovanna搖搖頭，「因為我只會是你的線人，不是嗎？而那將是我僅有的身分。」

「我愛你。」Pope衝口而出，但他驚覺Yovanna一直都覺得他對她一直只有利用。原來，原來她沒有信任他。然而，他意識到即使在這樣的情況下，Yovanna也依然愛著他，眼神不能夠騙人。然後他發現，大多他愛的人他都某程度上辜負了。身體的溫度驟然下降。

Pope看著她的眼睛，她眼中有悲傷、不甘，她失去了這世界唯一與他以血相連的，而某程度上是因為Pope她弟弟才被抓了。在這恐襲不斷的國度，Yovanna的家人早就歸於塵土，只剩下她與弟弟相依為命，所以她向Lorea賣身，不是「賣身」那種賣身，但那意義也不大了，因為Lorea決定她的生死，她的收入，Lorea控制著一切。他在這裡有如神般的地位，這裡的人敬拜他，服務他，為他獻上性命，因為這樣他們才有飯吃，才能保護家人，才能不掉了小命。Yovanna在認識他之前已經和Lorea簽下合約，『「血契。」她靜靜的說，那個詞語聽起來是如此嚇人，在這裡血代表著靈魂，若然你為一人獻上血液，你便為他一人的仆人，生死相隨。』之後她一直是他的秘書、傳運人，隨你怎樣說，她這樣便能一直和她弟弟在一起，也能吃上安穩的晚餐，也能換上大一點點的屋，至少有瓦遮擋雨，她能受到庇護，縱然偶爾還是會有人往她們屋丟石頭，有時候還是有人倒在她門後流血至死。

然後她認識了他。可能是Pope渴求的眼神吸引了她的注意，可能是因為Pope沒有Alpha，而他對其他Alpha亦沒有吸引力，但Yovanna卻辨識出他的真正氣味。

「鬱金，迷霧後的花蕾。」

他穿著便服在這混亂的街頭站著，而Yovanna穿著波希米亞的長裙，手上拿著一支剛點燃的煙，赤腳靠在殘舊的門上，也許那是她的家，她臉上還有一點乾凅的血，可能剛跟人打完架，而她臉上悠然自得的表情明顯的顯示她贏了，而且贏得輕鬆，如果有其他人與他搭話，大多他會一笑置之然後走過，但Yovanna說的話引起他的警號。

「鬱金？」

Yovanna沒有搭理他，她用力聞了一下空氣，把煙丟到地上。

「鬱金。」

「你怎麼知道的？」

「我就是知道。」

Pope審慎的看了她一眼。她是第一個聞得出他的人，但那是理論上不可能的。除了標記的Alpha，沒有人能夠辨認出被標記Omega的信息素，除了聞出標記他的Alpha的氣味，恰好與野獸標記地盤異曲同工。可能她碰巧以前遇過他，Pope深思，或是她是個間諜。

然後Pope與Yovanna對視了。

Pope有種靈魂被擊中的感覺，他很久沒有這種帕拉圖式的連結了，那是靈魂的呼叫，身體的召喚，是不可控的精神吸引。天哪，如果可以抱著她親吻她就好了，他想。他身體不自然的改變姿勢，他忍著向她步近的衝動。顯然地，她亦有這種觸動，因為她隨之站直，不再悠然地靠在搖搖欲墜的門上，她快速地往Pope走過去，路上的碎石刺破了她的腳底，但痛楚似乎在她身上不適用，一些血跡隨之然落在地上，形成一條斑駁的血路。她走到他跟前停下，肉體與肉體之間只隔著一隻手掌的闊度，他感受到Yovanna呼吸的空氣，他任由Alpha的信息素擴散。任何人看到這個情況都會覺得極之奇怪，一個被標記的Omega，與一個沒有Omega的Alpha，互相對望著，卻不觸碰對方，周圍充斥著曖昧的氛圍，他們之間明明沒有吸引力，但那一切在他們眼中是那麼的誘人和色情。

Pope按兵不動，他靈魂叫喊著抓住面前的Alpha，但他理智告訴他對方是間諜的機會率十分之高，按戒備狀態分析為綠色，程度為四級，他應該增加情報探查與加強安全措施，對對方採取迴避回應，或是嘗試探取情報。他最不應該做的便是像跟木頭站在那裡一動也不動。

然而Yovanna開口了。

「為我綻放。（Open for me.）」

時間停頓了。

「什麼？」

她手往上按上他的胸膛。他感到一陣灼熱感隨著她溫暖的手掌蔓延，到達他的心臟，在那裡冰冷的心臟終於再次跳動，他感覺到熱度慢慢散發著，溫暖著他的軀體，然後順流去到他的四肢。

「你那放棄打開的花蕾。我想它曾經打開過，但它閉上了。」

她舔了一下他的脖子，鹹的。

「為我打開。（Open for me.）」

花期將至，這次他不能再用抑制劑了。他的身體不能承受長時間的過度藥物注射。

「為我綻放。（Blossom for me.）」

Pope放棄了思考，把鼻子埋在Alpha的肩部，聞著那沒有攻擊性的香氣。

「好。」


	4. Chapter 4

缺口。

抹滅不掉的疤痕。

背叛。

「嘿！我在找屋子呢！聽說要找好房找你就對了！」Pope笑得燦爛。


	5. Chapter 5

是因果嗎？

他看到巨大的紡車輪，他聞到硫磺的氣味除除蔓散，他看到水銀、水和鹽，而一條線從中穿過，是棉線嗎？但線卻沒有浸濕，略過所有來到他的身邊，而他的手上握著剪刀，他們叫這命運之線。

「媽的！你不能讓我就這樣標記你嗎？」Pope聽到後用腳大力頂上Alpha的腹肌，Alpha的面馬上皺起來吃痛地叫了一下。「操你的！你有常識的嗎？標記後我就要強制跟你一輩子了，你當我是傻的嗎？」Pope真的後悔跟這個有強迫症的白痴搞上了床，雖然不得不說他的床上功夫真的了得，比以前那些只懂粗暴亂插的Alpha好多了，他懂得調情，營造色情的氣氛，喜歡對已經濕透的Pope做足前戲，大多時候他都不覺得痛，除非是他「要求」偶爾的粗暴，最令Pope滿意的是，他願意戴套，願意在他體內成結，甚至有時頂入他極度敏感的生殖腔但只作臨時標記，不會咬他的脖子，不會真正的標記Pope。但有時候，這白痴就是一蠢貨，他恨不得他就這樣閉上嘴幹，而不是說一堆幹話。

「操！」Pope忍不住大聲尖叫了一下，媽的，一下重的抽插，狠狠的擦過他的敏感點，他差點內高潮了，然後這裡牆都很薄，薄得他有時會聽到那些當值作保安的beta同僚談家常的聲音，他嚴重懷疑隔壁保勤人員他媽的都聽到他在這個殘破而擠迫的安全房情迷意亂的呻吟，媽的。

「我真喜歡你說髒話，今天第67次了，你那麼喜歡操這個詞嗎？我每次聽到這個詞就感覺性奮，想起每次我操你時你高潮的樣子，我覺得我真可以看上一整天。」

「閉嘴幹活吧，鐵罐！」天哪，他一想起今天行動中爆粗時那強迫症的眼神，他就知道他會提早發情，然後他真的很討厭抑制劑，無論是口服的還是注射的，他感覺服用他們時就跟女性來月經的感覺差不多，雖然他沒來過，就算不痛經，但他就是感覺渾身不舒服，整天心煩氣躁，對什麼都很敏感，簡直控制不了自己的脾氣。加上長期服抑制劑對Omega身體會造成負擔，還有副作用，長期還會引致不孕和荷爾蒙失調，反正就是操他媽麻煩的一堆病，所以政府強制Omega每服用兩個週期抑制劑，就必須順應週期自然發情一次，而Omega在平權之後可以自由參軍，為了保護Omega在軍隊的生活，他們想出了一個方便快捷的方法——媽的，就是他們必須挑選一個軍隊中的Alpha作為陪伴，然後在軍隊每三個月發情一次。Pope聽到這個政策簡直驚呆了，弄的好像Omega是軍隊裡的皇后一樣，每三個月就挑一個單身的Alpha男寵上床，然後這個政策還要真的通過了，一致贊同，他估計是因為軍隊裡的Alpha都對於能定時與Omega搞十分的高興——雖然只是少部分的Alpha能享受，始終，參軍的Omega都只是少數，能成為上尉的也只有Pope一個。

「哈⋯等下你可別求饒啊。」William笑著說，身下不停用力挺腰，Pope不停呻吟著，他低頭與身下已經被情慾弄得神魂顛倒的Omega接吻，撬開他的口與他的舌頭纏綿，舔弄著上顎的薄皮，舌頭划過他口腔的敏感點，唾液在他口旁流了點出來，不過本來他就渾身都濕透了，特別是下身，會陰後面的開口在被他的陰莖填滿前，已經自動分泌了大量濕潤而黏的液體，準備為他的Alpha打開，準備那深而粗暴的佔據，他太了解Pope的身體了，早在下午的演習時，當Pope與他對上眼，他確切地看到Pope身體戰慓了短短的一剎那，別人可能留意不到，但他可是有精密觀察力的領隊，他看見Pope以隱秘的方式按上少腹，按他讀得滾瓜爛熟的人體解剖學，那是omega生殖器，抑或用古老的語言——「雙靈」的子宮存在的地方，他收到刺激了嗎？他想。然後隨後的時間，他太煩躁了，這不正常，Pope平時都很冷靜，上一次出任務有個同僚在他面前被暴頭，腦漿噴了他一臉他都毫無反應，現在他明顯地不能正常判斷情況，他考慮要不要上報考官。然後錯誤的判斷又使得Pope比平時說上了多幾倍的髒話，雖然媽的，他喜歡Pope不能自控的爆粗，然後他們又對視了。

噢。

噢。

Ironhead意識到，在中學的簡單生理學，這叫發情期前期。他能在幾米外看見Pope的眼角染上上一次他操進他體內時的情慾，然後Pope的眼神向下移動了，然後定睛在下一點的位置。他是在看我腳前的泥土嗎？Ironhead猜，然後他向下看下面有什麼特別，然後他看到自己沒有勃起的胯下，噢。

然後他回過神再看Pope。

噢，噢不。

更正，他想——這叫發情期。Ironhead發現Pope的褲子濕了。


	6. Chapter 6

「你知道嗎，如果你咬下去，你就要負責我一輩子了白痴，你別想找其他beta、omega了，因為如果你找了，我一定會一槍爆你的頭，割下你的老二，把你分屍再棄屍荒野，然後再找一個比你帥老二比你大的Alpha再操個淋漓盡致。」

Alpha停止挺動著的腰，忍著不在那誘人的甬道抽插，他舔弄著那動人的老朋友紅腫的唇，輕輕吻上他腫透的乳頭，像是在敬拜某種尊貴的神祇，然後他挺直身看進Pope帶著玩笑的眼神，再看向那些自己吮咬出來的痕跡，然後想起上一年某一次的發情期Pope找了Redfly卻沒有找他，然後莫名其妙地，他感覺到不舒服，好像有些屬於他的東西被偷走了，他看到Pope後頸的吻痕就像用自己的撕咬取替掉，注意到Pope看上去神清氣爽他就感覺不爽，甚至這種不舒服的感覺纏繞得令他和Redfly打了一架，然後他被暗算得頭破血流，然後兩個人一起被處分了，Pope用著一種他看不明白的眼神望著包著紗布的他，卻讓靜寂流連於他們之間的空氣，他有點想抱著他，但又說不清為什麼。其實他們只是炮友，剛好又認識了很久。他們只是各取所需，但是Ironhead牢牢的記得他和Pope操過4次，Pope高潮過11次，他高潮過5次，然後Pope叫了2次Ironhead作Will，Pope主動吻過他1次，然後在他們做時叫過Tom 1次，就在上一次他們搞時Pope高潮到失去理智的時候——「你知道我有女朋友的對吧？操你媽的我只是和他媽的Pope做過一次例行公事，還是他用書面通知我去的不是我自己要求的你他媽的就揍我了？我們認識了這麼久你就為了他媽的一次2小時結合揍我了？操你混蛋！」，那個時候Pope來看他了，他來了軍事醫院角落的一個床位，他的嘴動了又動，最後還是沒有說些什麼，他的眼神讓他感到煩躁，操操操操操！他討厭他那探究的得眼神，Ironhead在心裏簡直控制不了自己，他感覺除了髒話再也沒有字詞能描述他現在的感受。媽的。

然後為了制止Pope那試圖質問的眼神，Ironhead決定開一個玩笑。

「嘿Pope，想要被我標記嗎？」

操，他腦大概給驢踢了，他媽的蠢蛋。

然後現在他突然想起，自從當時他這樣說了以後，雖然Pope當場剮了他一眼兇狠的眼神，然後一手暴力的摑了他受傷的頭一掌，他再也沒有在床上叫過Tom，但卻叫過Will的名字64次，他們在此之後操過7次，有4次還不是發情期，只是按Pope的說法：『我他媽現在想要被操！混蛋你操還是不操！』

說不定這是一個帶有祝福的句子，Ironhead決定重操故技。

「嘿Pope，想要被我標記嗎？」

Pope帶有玩笑的笑馬上消失了，好像Ironhead說了什麼驚人駭世的話，他現在不只是一個混蛋白痴，還是一個神經病。Ironhead發現Pope的表情十分不對勁，他好像快哭了，而雖然他有驚人的觀察力，但他並非解讀表情和情感的巧手，他在思考。可能這玩笑開過了？

「William⋯你是懸崖邊的柏木，在我想像中。你是雪山上巍然聳立的柏樹，因為其中夾雜了雪的氣味，冰凍的水氣，我聽他們說西藏有種柏叫喜馬拉雅圓柏⋯在海拔三千多到四千多米中站立著，勇敢無畏，孤高而美麗。然後其中又有青苔的味道，又我第一次聞到我就忘記不了。信息素是一個人的化身，縱然我常常說你是個白痴，但其實你有著高尚的靈魂，你令人鼓舞，卻又令人不可靠近。」

Pope閉上眼輕聲說。

「鬱金香在那麼高的海拔可生存不了。」


End file.
